The invention relates in general to container structure and more specifically to an easy opening top closure member for a container.
The popularity of the conventional pop-top beverage container has caused the problem of littering resulting from improper disposal of the tear tab that is detached to the open container. These removable tear tabs which typically have sharp or rough metal edges, are frequently dropped on the ground as soon as the can is opened, thereby creating an unsightly and hazardous situation. Public criticism and dissatisfaction with the conventional pop-top beverage can, with its removable tear tab, has increased to the point where a number of jurisdictions have outlawed such beverage containers or are contemplating doing so.
A preferred solution to the problems created by the conventional pop-top would be an easy opening container which is manually operable by children as well as adults, which provides an effective pouring opening once opened, which presents no psychological barriers to opening or beverage consumption, which is readily producable, and which is economically feasible. While many designs of easy-opening containers have been proposed as substitutions for the pop-top, none is known which effectively meets all foregoing criteria to the satisfaction of the container manufacturer, the beverage packager, and the consumer of canned beverages.
One of the attempts to solve the littering problem is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,626. In the structure illustrated therein, the top of the container has had weakening indentations formed in the exterior surface to provide a fracturable web at the root of the indentation adapted to be fractured by inwardly directed pressure digitally applied against an integral outwardly projecting deflectable portion of the container component around the opening panel. This structure still has the drawback that the opening panel is pushed through the opening in the lid into the contents of the container thereby providing a danger of the opening panel being swallowed. Additionally as the opening panel is pushed through the top of the container there remains the risk of cutting or severing the fingertip as it is pushing the opening panel through the aperture formed in the top of the container.
Other attempts have been made to design nondetachable easy open flap and tab assemblies such as are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,693 and 4,039,100. The major problem with the structures illustrated in these patents is their costliness of manufacture. Both of these structures eliminate the littering problem and also the danger of cutting the finger which is used to open the top.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel easy opening top closure member for a container that is non-detachable from the container.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel easy opening top closure member for a container that eliminates the danger of cutting one's finger when the top closure is opened.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel easy opening top closure member for a container that will not be deposited within the container in such a manner to provide a danger that the person drinking from the container may swallow the top closure member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel easy opening top closure member for a container that is inexpensive to manufacture.